risenfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Dyskusja użytkownika:NihilusX
Witaj Witaj, na RisenPedia. Dzięki za edycję w artykule Kryształy. Zostaw wiadomość na mojej stronie dyskusji, gdyby potrzebna była Ci jakakolwiek pomoc. -- MarkosBoss (dyskusja) 12:28, 2 kwi 2012 Re:Próba dyskusji Nie wiem czy aż tak bardzo ten artykuł tego wymaga, więc możesz usunąć. Na przyszłość nie pytaj się mnie o wszystko, tylko usuwaj tę kategorię sam, nie jestem tutaj jakimś szefem. :P PS. Pamiętaj, na dyskusjach zawsze się podpisuj przy pomocy ~~~~, ułatwi to mi sprawdzenie kto do mnie napisał. ;) Light22(dyskusja) 13:45, kwi 24, 2014 (UTC) Re: Grafika Błąd z rozmazanymi grafikami jest znany, został zgłoszony i technicy Wikii nad nim pracują. Nic nie mogę poradzić poza zachowaniem cierpliwości. — Wedkarski 16:30, kwi 25, 2014 (UTC) Kategoria CześćNihilusX! Czemu uważasz, że Samir nie był molukasem? Mówię o usunięciu kategorii "Indianie". Jakimix135xd (dyskusja) Odpowiedzi Więc sprawa z molukasami rozwiązana. A z kamerą to jest tak (w Gothic 3, Risen i Risen 2: Mroczne Wody) - wpisujesz słowo-klucz (marvin, minksy lub pommes) i dzięki kombinacji ctrl+insert sterujesz kamerą. Ponowne naciśnięcie tejże kombinacji wraca do ruchu postacią, ctrl+ (chyba) delete - zatrzymuje kamerę w wybranym miejscu - znów kierujesz postacią, ale nie z kamerą zza jej pleców. W Risenie dodatkowo jest pewien kruczek, coś tam trzeba dopisać, nie wiem o co chodzi - zapytaj Wędkarza. Pozdrawiam Jakimix135xd (dyskusja) Re: Problem Plik nie zaktualizuje się od razu – aby ujrzeć nową wersję trzeba trochę odczekać i to jest normalne zachowanie MediaWiki. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 17:18, maj 14, 2014 (UTC) Pochwała Chciałem tylko ci napisać, że moim zdaniem piszesz świetne artykuły. Oby tak dalej ;-)! Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 19:05, maj 23, 2014 (UTC) :Przyłączam się do pochwały, gratuluję świetnych artykułów i cieszę się, że znajdujesz czas, aby je regularnie tutaj dodawać, cieszy mnie ten widok ;). Light22(dyskusja) 18:12, maj 24, 2014 (UTC) :Kody kamery wyjaśniałem już tutaj, natomiast kategoriami zajmę się, kiedy będę miał czas – jeśli nie dzisiaj, przysiądę do tego jutro. — Wedkarski 18:48, maj 24, 2014 (UTC) ::No i gotowe – wybacz za drobne opóźnienie, problemy z botem. — Wedkarski 15:05, maj 26, 2014 (UTC) Maczeta i indyk Czy mógłbyś zrobić grafiki do artykułów maczeta i indyk stworzonych przez Emchira? Byłbym wdzięczny, bo sam bym chętnie zrobił, ale nie mam teraz Risena 2 na komputerze :/. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 07:59, cze 20, 2014 (UTC) :Mimo wszystko dzięki za pomoc. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 10:43, cze 20, 2014 (UTC) Grafiki Witaj! Widziałem, że robisz grafiki z Risena 2. Mam pewną prośbę. Czy mógłbyś podać mi kody przydatne do robienia grafik w "dwójce"? Byłbym wdzięczny. :-) Z góry dziękuję. ;-) PaladynLothar (dyskusja) 12:15, cze 24, 2014 (UTC) Nowa kategoria Do kategorii którą stworzył em chciałem też dodać rośliny a potem zapasy żywności. Ale skoro uważasz tą kategorię za zbędną. Ps. Czy mógłbyś wejść na nasz czat ponieważ zawsze świeci on pustkami a chciałbym porozmawiać z kimś kto wie coś o Risenie. Oseron (dyskusja) 11:20, sie 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Dwie sprawy Pierwsza sprawa: Głosowanie niedługo się pojawi :) Druga: Grałem, ale gra w moim przypadku jest gorzej zabugowana niż Gothic 3: Zmierzch Bogów :/. — Light22(dyskusja) 12:05, sie 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: Sens Brak.jpg Według mnie też to nie ma sensu, ale z racji tego, że plik Brak.jpg jest używany przez wiele stron na Risenpedii, trzeba najpierw botem to ogarnąć. Rozmawiałem z Wedkarskim i jego bot się tym zajmie, więc potem będzie można śmiało skasować plik :). — Light22(dyskusja) 20:54, sie 30, 2014 (UTC) Re: Edycje Dziękuje. Postaram się zastosować do uwag. Również pozdrawiam. Król Królowi była podległa Inkwizycja. Przez co król też należał do Inkwizycji. Więc proszę w artykule ,,Król'' zostaw kategorię ,,Członkowie Inkwizycji''. Oseron (dyskusja) 09:07, sie 31, 2014 (UTC)Oseron Oznaczyłeś wiele z artykułów na temat legendarnych przedmiotów z Risen 3 jako "do poprawy". Uważasz, że co takiego tam trzeba poprawić? Re: Król Ano jest, ale widzę, że ta kategoria jest już dodana :). — Light22(dyskusja) 17:37, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) Re II: Król Rozmawiałem z kimś zaufanym na ten temat. Powiedział że Król skoro żądził Inkwizycją był jej członkiem. Oseron (dyskusja) 19:00, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) Spoko nic się nie stało. Re: Utopiec i Bagielec W ciekawostkach Utopca pisze że prawdopodobnie w nocy świeci przez magię która go wskrześiła. Oseron (dyskusja) 19:07, sie 31, 2014 (UTC) RE: Nowe artykuły Tak, zamierzam zostać na tej stronie i stworzyć jeszcze sporo artykułów. Trochę napisałem o tym na blogu na tej stronie. RE:Kategorie z Risen 3 Stworzyłem dużo kategorii dotyczących tylko Risen 3 wzorując się na Gothicpedii, tam też wiele różnych kategorii, przykładowo oprócz kategorii pancerze masz kategorie " Szaty z Gothic‎", " Szaty z Gothic II‎ ", "Szaty z Gothic II: Noc Kruka‎ ", "Szaty z Gothic 3‎", a nie tylko ogólnie "ubrania z gothic 2nk". Zacząłem tworzyć identyczną struturę na Risenpedii i na prawdę nie rozumiem w czym Ci to przeszkadza. Kolejną ważną rzeczą na którą musisz zwrócić uwagę jest to, że jeśli nie wprowadzimy systemu przełączania pomiędzy wersjami R1, R2 i R3 to główne zdjęcie danego artykułu powinno być to najnowsze, a nie to które zostało dodane jako pierwsze. Szczególnie, że w każdym miejscu gdzie dodałem grafikę z R3, a była już tam grafika z R2, była przypisana kategoria "Wymagające lepszej grafiki". Skoro odpowiadające pancerze w R3 są takie same, z tą różnicą że zawrówno modele jak i zdjęcia są lepsze, to dlaczego głównym zdjęciem ma być to starsze i gorszej jakości? Bo Ty je dodałeś? Kompletnie nie rozumiem dlaczego pooznaczałeś artykuły z moimi grafikami jako "wymagające lepszej grafiki". Jest tutaj gdziekolwiek grafika ubrania, która jest lepiej wykonana? Wszystkie zawierają tło, do tego zdecydowana większość z nich zawiera także inne elementy garderoby. Nie mówiąc o już o tym, że nie widziałem tutaj żadnej grafiki przedstawiającej dowolne ubranie nie tylko z przodu, ale także z boku albo z tyłu. A nie, zaraz, przecież zilustrowanie czegoś z boku albo z tyłu sprawia, że obraz staje się brzydrzy, mniej szczegółowy i gorzej ilustrujący przedstawiany przedmiot. W sumie skoro jesteś taki doświadczony i wszystko umiesz lepiej, to proszę bardzo - wykorzystaj kod na wolną kamerę w Risen 3 i rób sobie zdjęcia. Nie da się? No cóż, to nie mój problem, ja tutaj tylko pouczam i krytkuję. Poświęciłem dzisiaj 5 godzin na tworzenie artykułów i grafik do nich, żebyś Ty wszystko popoprawiał wcale nie na lepsze, porobił błędy których mi się kompletnie nie chce poprawiać. W ciągu kilku ostatnich dni narzekałeś, że nikt tutaj niczego nie robi oprócz Ciebie, a ja już się temu kompletnie nie dziwię, bo jeśli po po każdym musisz zedytować każdy artykuł po trzy razy (niczego konstruktywnego przy tym nie robiąc), ponarzekać na jego pracę i pooznaczać jego pracę jako do poprawy, to żadną niespodzianką jest że potem każdemu sie odechciewa dalej tworzyć tą wikię. No bo w sumie po co, skoro i tak się wszystko zrobi źle, bo nie tak jak Ty byś to zrobił, co? Oczywiście zakładając, że byś zrobił a nie tylko poprawiał i krytykował innych. ________ Mylisz dwa pojęcia: rozdzielczość i wielkość obrazka. Na screenach które wrzuciłem są pousuwane zbędne elementy typu tło, inne elementy pancerza, reszta człowieka. Po co do pokazania hełmu mam pokazywać cały wielki obrazek, skoro mogę pokazać tylko i wyłącznie samą głowę? Możesz mi wierzyć lub nie, ale obrazki które wrzuciłem mają wyższą lub podobną rozdzielczość niż reszta obrazków. Przykładowo zatwierdzony pancerz władców tytanów, po szybkim obcięciu nóg i i zbędnej okolicy ma rozdzielczość 270x380, a niezatwierdzona czarna koszula przy znacznie bardziej dokładnym usuwaniu okolicy i przy bardziej profesjonalnym zdjęciu tych samych partii ciała ma rozdzielczość 250x385. Jak widzisz różnicy prawie nie ma w cyferkach, za to w ilości zbędnych materiałów na zdjęciu jest różnica ogromna, bo pancerz zlewa sie z otoczeniem przez co praktycznie nie widać szczegółów. W Risen 3 póki co nie odkryto konsoli kodów, co powinieneś sprawdzić zanim wytkniesz mi że z niej nie korzystam. Poza tym nie jestem pewien co takiego miałaby ona mi dać, skoro większość zdjęć na Risenpedii z niej nie korzysta (a przynajmniej nie z kamery), a wrzuconym przeze mnie obrazkom ciężko zarzucić złe ujęcia. Rozdzielczość też jakaś zła nie jest, skoro jest większa od dużej części obrazków. Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 16:54, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) To, że czegoś nie ma na gothicpedii wcale nie znaczy, że my nie możemy tego zrobić. Mało tego, jeśli ta strona ma okazję stać się lepszą niż w przypadku gothicpedii, to powinno się z tego korzystać. Dlatego mam nadzieję, że nie będzie problemu, gdy będe kolejne zdjęcia będę wrzucał dalej w podobny sposób, tylko o formacie *.png Pozdrawiam Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 17:43, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) To byłoby po prostu świetne, rozwiązałoby problem z przedmiotami w różnych wersjach w zupełności. Sam postaram się ze swojej strony załatwić sobie dojśćie do innego komputera, na którym mógłbym wyciągnąć screeny w jeszcze wyższej rozdzielczości, ale zobaczymy co z tego wyjdzie. Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 18:48, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Technicznie rzecz biorąc nie usuwam tła, tylko zwyczajnie nie wczytuję go. Nie korzystam z niczego innego niż paint (tak, wiem, ale niczego innego na tym kompie nie mam), póki co niczego innego nie potrzebuję. Czarne tło uzyskuję w Risenie :P Zdjęcie syna stalowobrodego już wrzucam, w formacie PNG. I z pełnym uzbrojeniem, bo zakładam, że potrzebujesz to do artukułu o nim. Nie pamiętam jak główny boss go nazwał, ale chyba pierwszy status, jaki uzyskujemy po skończeniu prologu, to właśnie Zagubiony, w prologu jest Kapitan. Może to jest jakiś sposób, ale nie wiem czy się przyjmie - po dołączeniu do gildii już nie jesteśmy zagubieni, a przynajmniej nie według statusu. Ale masz rację, trzeba go jakoś nazwać. Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 19:20, wrz 4, 2014 (UTC) Współpraca Cześć. Chciałbym, aby Risenpedia współpracowała z Don't Starve Wiki. Czy byłoby to możliwe? [[Użytkownik:Dragoniar|'Dragoniar']] (''Jestem'' ''kól'') 09:03, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) RE: Współpraca Chodzi jedynie o wymianę logami. :) [[Użytkownik:Dragoniar|'Dragoniar']] (''Jestem'' ''kól'') 12:08, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) Oto on. [[Użytkownik:Dragoniar|'Dragoniar']] (''Jestem'' ''kól'') 12:22, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) Re: Współpraca z Don't Starve Wiki Logo dodane :). — Light22(dyskusja) 18:04, wrz 6, 2014 (UTC) fanon na niektórych Wikiach istnieje fanon. Więc mam pytanie czy tu owy fanon istnieje. Chodzi mi o stworzenie własnej postaci na blogu. Pozdrawiam Oseron (dyskusja) 07:45, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC)Oseron Re: Moderatorzy Główny problem z moderatorami był taki, że ta grupa uprawnień nie daje niczego poza uprawnieniem rollback, które ułatwia cofanie wandalizmów. Jak na razie na brak adminów jak i na wandalizmy nie narzekamy, więc nie ma potrzeby powoływać rollbacków, tj. moderatorów. Oni zawsze mogą się zgłosić na administratorów, tylko przypominam, że duża aktywność to jeszcze nie powód do przyznania uprawnień – doświadczenie, opanowanie, znajomość MediaWiki/poprawnego formatowania i kultura też wiele znaczą. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 11:24, wrz 7, 2014 (UTC) RE: KATEGORIE Ahoj! Kategorię zawszę dodaję po stworzeniu artykułu dlatego że jest dla mnie to bardziej wygodne. Pozdrawiam Oseron (dyskusja) 19:07, wrz 9, 2014 (UTC) RE:Przywracanie kategorii Wybacz, nie wiedziałem, że coś takiego zostało usunięte. Zauważyłem, że niektóre spośród już istniejących broni ma kategorie typu miecze, szpady, broń kłująca, więc postanowiłem po prostu się tego trzymać i uzupełnić braki. A skoro to usunięto... Sam nie wiem jak powinno być. Prawdę mówiąc jeśli faktycznie uda mi się wszystkie bronie umieścić na Risenpedii takie podziały mogłyby być sensownym pomysłem. Poza tym myślę, że głównym zadaniem kategorii nie jest przekazywanie informacji - one powinny się znaleźć w tekście w jak najprzyjemniejszej formie. Kategorie są raczej aby ułatwić znalezienie konkretnych rzeczy, których nazw nie znamy, a mniej-więcej wiemy czego szukać. Najwyraźniej to kolejna kwestia którą trzeba omówić. Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 19:02, wrz 15, 2014 (UTC) Na wstępie może wytłumaczę dlaczego Tobie zawsze "spamię". Jesteś tutaj najaktywniejszym użytkownikiem, do tego masz prawa administratora, które tylko potwierdzają Twój wkład w tą stronę. I właśnie dlatego zwracam się do Ciebie o pomoc i opinię. Powracając do tematu - przeglądając dzisiaj różne fora zauważyłem, że ludzie często pytają się o konkretny typ broni w Risen 3, ponieważ to w niego inwestowali najbardziej. Do tego zauważyłem, że po dodaniu ponad dwudziestu broni, co jest sporym osiągnięciem jak na kilka dni, zrobił się niezły bajzel w kategorii "Bronie z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów", a przecież to jest zaledwie 1/3 roboty w samej broni białej, co będzie jak dodamy muszkiety i strzelby? Wpadłem więc na pomysł, aby zrobić dwuścieżkową kategorię tak jak jest to na Gothicpedii - innymi słowy przykładowy Bułat będzie miał kategorie: Broń sieczna, Broń z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody, Broń z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów. Trochę to już miejsca zajmuje, ale przecież nawet taki krótki miecz ma w Gothicu pełno kategorii. Niestety to nadal nie rozwiązało problemu - z powodu różnic w tłumaczeniach i pomiędzy wersjami broni z R2 i R3 niektóre bronie musiały trafić do dwóch kategorii np. Miecze i Broń sieczna. Dalej pojawił się problem co zrobić z bronią, która ma w nazwie miecz, a w grze jest sklasyfikowana jako broń kłująca? I czy dodawać takie kategorie jak np. noże, które dodał Oseron? I potem dodać szpady i szable? Warto zauważyć, że oprócz różnic między wersjami R2 i R3 występują też różnice w tłumaczeniu przez Cenegę - chociażby Oficerski miecz który ma nawet kod na przywołanie odpowiedni dla szpady (It_Pie). Nie żebym ich winił - zapewne przetłumaczyć się lepiej tego nie dało, skoro samo słowo sword może oznaczać miecz, szablę czy szpadę... Na pewno ciężko było im się w tym połapać. Wszystko to tworzy razem potworny bajzel, nic się z niczym nie zgadza, niczego się nie da tak łatwo poukładać. Myślałem o tym, aby przykładowy Bułat miał dodatkowo kategorie Broń sieczna z Risen 2: Mroczne Wody i Broń sieczna z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów. Co nam to da? Szukając kategoriami będzie można znaleźć preferowaną broń znacznie szybciej. Znasz typ broni, nie wiesz z której gry ona była? Patrzysz kategorię "Broń sieczna". Wiesz z której gry była, nie znasz kategorii? Patrzysz "Broń z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów". Szukasz konkretnego typu broni w konkretnej grze? "Broń sieczna z Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów". Wyglądałoby to mniej-więcej tak: / Broń kłująca w Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów (ok 20) Broń kłująca - Broń kłująca w Risen 2: Mroczne Wody (ok 20) / \ lista broni (ok 40) / / / Broń sieczna w Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów (ok 20) Broń biała - Broń sieczna - Broń sieczna w Risen 2: Mroczne Wody (ok 20) \ \ lista broni siecznej (ok 40) \ \ / Miecze w Risen 3: Władcy Tytanów (ok 20) Miecze - Miecze w Risen (30-40) \ lista mieczy (ok 60) Oczywiście do tego schematu doda się z czasem inne podkategorie (np. kostury) gdy tylko ich ilość będzie wystarczająca aby czymś je zapełnić. Listy broni to po prostu lista która się wyświetli po wejściu w daną kategorię, nie są to żadne nowe kategorie. Podobnie jest aktualnie z ubraniami na gothicpedii, gdzie w przeciwieństwie do mieczy jest sporo podkategorii. Tam rozwiązano problem właśnie w taki sposób - przykładowo szata maga ognia ma kategorie: Szaty z Gothic II Szaty z Gothic II: Noc Kruka Szaty z Arcania: Gothic 4 Ubrania z Gothic II Ubrania z Gothic II: Noc Kruka Ubrania z Arcania: Gothic 4 Wiem, że poprzednio usuwałeś podział na kategorie, ale teraz, gdy dzięki mojej pracy samej broni białej zrobiła się masa, ten podział można przywrócić. To wyżej to tylko moja wariacja, która nie jest niestety idealna - kategorie będą średnio czytelne w artykułach pomimo ogromnej przejrzystości podczas szukania konkretnej broni. Na razie dodałem kategorie "Broń sieczna", "Broń kłuta" i "Miecze" do każdej broni białej z Risen 3. Nie będę więcej robił bez aprobaty mojego pomysłu. A może sam masz lepszy pomysł? Wybacz za spam ;) PS. Widziałem Twoje grafiki i pytanie do największego z adminów. Nie chcę się wtrącać w rozmowy, ale moim zdaniem dodajesz grafiki idealne - otoczenie w nich jest istotne, aby ukazać cały np. obóz, a nie tylko samo ognisko, a do tego najważniejsze rzeczy są ładnie widoczne i nie są przytłaczane przez tło. Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 20:00, wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) Chodziło mi tylko i wyłącznie o rozporządzaniu kategoriami i tylko i wyłącznie o broniach. Faktycznie trochę niejasno się wyraziłem. Jako przykład podałem szaty z Gothica tylko dlatego, że tam istnieją podkategorie w ubraniach, które tutaj istnieją w broniach białych. I też nie widzę sensu rozszerzania kategorii dla ubrań - wystarczy spojrzeć jak mało ich mamy. Co najwyżej z czasem przydadzą się nam kategorie typu stroje gildii czy coś w tym stylu, ale na razie nam do tego daleko. Cieszę się, że podzielasz moje zdanie co do zbędnego tworzenia kategorii na noże i widelce ;) Ale co do aktualnego podziału: spójrz http://pl.risen.wikia.com/wiki/Kategoria:Bro%C5%84_z_Risen_3:_W%C5%82adcy_Tytan%C3%B3w%7Ctutaj jaki się śmietnik zaczyna robić, a ja odnoszę wrażenie, że jeszcze nawet nie zacząłem, tej broni będzie tak z trzy-cztery razy więcej. No i spójrz na Kordelas, który w R2 jest bronią sieczną (prawidłowo nawet), a w R3 jest mieczem. Jak dodam obydwie kategorie to dziwnie to będzie wyglądało i może to wprowadzać w błąd. Dziennie dodaję kilka, a nawet kilkanaście artykułów. Nawet dzisiaj przygotowałem 10 artykułów (nie wszystkie zdążyłem dodać na stronę), chociaż w piątki i soboty jestem zajęty i z reguły nie mam czasu na Risenpedię. Myślę, że dodanie takich kategorii na przyszłość będzie dobrym rozwiązaniem, szczególnie że ominie nas potem żmudne dodawanie każdej broni do kategorii. No chyba, że ktoś kocha wbijać punkty albo wykorzystywać boty ;) Opis jak tworzyć byłby świetny, na pewno jest wiele osób którzy chcieliby edytować ale mają z tym problemy. I dziękuję za docenienie mojej pracy, chociaż w sumie jeszcze niczego konkretnego nie napisałem, bo większość artykułów ma dwuzdaniowe akapity. No ale w przyszłym tygodniu swoje pierwsze grafiki zamienię na nowe, zgodne z nowym "standardem". Chyba dałeś link nie do tej broni co chciałeś, ale wiem o co Ci chodzi. Potrafiłbym coś takiego zrobić, ale niestety zajmuje mi to strasznie dużo czasu, w końcu jestem laikiem. Pytałem się Beo jak to robił, ale niestety nie odpisał, więc póki co zgodnie z tym co pisał Wedkarski łączę wygodę robienia z dobrymi obrazkami i myślę, że na prawdę dobrze to wychodzi. W gothicu wykorzystywane są do tego najczęściej zewnętrzne programy, z których my niestety nie możemy korzystać przy R2 i R3, bo aż tak podatne na modowanie to one nie są. Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 22:19, wrz 19, 2014 (UTC) Twój pomysł jest chyba lepszy, w ten sposób artykuły nie będą tak zawalone kategoriami, a wszystko będzie bardzo przejrzyste. Co do pierwszego Risena - ciężko mi cokolwiek zaproponować, bo zwyczajnie nie pamiętam szczegółów, grałem w nią kilka lat temu i zapamiętałem tylko najważniejsze rzeczy, zapewne też się nie przyglądałem podziałowi na bronie i jak dokładnie został on stworzony. Proponowałbym najpierw zająć się kategoriami Risen 2 i Risen 3 a potem coś się wymyśli do pierwszego Risena, do którego mam zamiar siąść dopiero po tym, jak cała broń biała z Risen 3 będzie na Risenpedii. Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 08:55, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) grzyb Witaj! Grzyb poku z R2 i grzyb z R3 to jest to samo. rni się tylko nazwą. Oseron (dyskusja) 14:50, wrz 16, 2014 (UTC) RE: Posuwamy Risenpedię do przodu Cześć. Obserwuję ten wątek stale i nie widzę jak na razie powodu do tego, by się wypowiadać, bo żadnych uwag nie mam. — Light22(dyskusja) 17:55, wrz 16, 2014 (UTC) zbędna i zła kategoria Przez przypadek do kategorii Sprzymierzeńcy Mary wdarł się błąd. Przypadkiem napisałem sprzymieżeńcy zamiast sprzymierzeńcy. Stworzyłem potym poprawną wersję tej kategorii. Czy mógłbyś usunąć tą kategorię w której jest błąd? Bardzo przepraszam za problem. Nie powtórzy się to więcej. Pozdrawiam Oseron (dyskusja) 19:00, wrz 16, 2014 (UTC) Nazwy broni Jak powinno się pisać nazwy broni? Z jednej strony mamy Rębacza czy Dekapitatora z nazwami własnymi, z drugiej strony mamy Maczetę i Kordelas, które są rodzajami broni w naszym świecie... Chociaż w świecie Risena nie są to rodzaje tylko konkretne bronie, które co najwyżej występują w kilku identycznych sztukach, tak samo jak bronie z nazwami własnymi. Gdzieś po środku mamy też takie bronie jak Piracki nóż czy Złoty miecz, której z jednej strony tworzą nazwę opisującą tylko ten konkretny przykładek, z drugiej strony to połączenie przymiotnika z rzeczownikiem (jak np. ostra klinga). Moim zdaniem powinniśmy konsekwentnie pisać wszystkie nazwy broni zaczynając od wielkiej litery, ponieważ pod każdą nazwą kryje się jedna jedyna konkretna broń (w grze). A Ty jak uważasz? Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 15:44, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Grafika Dodaje dużo grafiki ponieważ uważam że artykóły wyglądają pożądniej Ja chce dodawać grafikę PNG. tylko nie mogę zapisywać plików w tym formacie więc przepraszam Oseron (dyskusja) 18:24, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) RE: Grafiki Ja nie tworzę tych grafik przez zrzut ekranu. W Grafice Google wpisuje np ,,Risen 2 Gargulce" i szuka fajnego zdjęcia. A poza tym w Risena gram na konsoli. Oseron (dyskusja) 18:36, wrz 17, 2014 (UTC) Re: Pytanie Grafiki są w porządku. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 09:10, wrz 20, 2014 (UTC) Poprawiam po sobie Pierwszą część poprawiania po sobie już załatwiłem. Mógłbyś usunąć następujące grafiki? Zastąpiłem je grafikami w formacie PNG i JPG stały się już zbędne i zaśmiecają tylko Risenpedię. Tarcza strzelnicza Kość palca Gorzała celności Kamerton Stary łuk Łapa czarnego kota Fiolka Niebieskie pióro Mętne obietnice Pozdrawiam, Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 08:54, wrz 23, 2014 (UTC) Drobna sprawa Witaj, Czy mógłbyś zmienić w Głównej Nawigacji słowo HistorioPedia na Historia Wiki? ProOski 10:44, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) :Dzięki. ProOski 12:30, wrz 27, 2014 (UTC) Drobnostka Napisałem, że artykuł jest dobry, bo zwyczajnie czuję się trochę jak gbur po dzisiejszym poprawianiu kilku artykułów. Nie chcę, aby wyglądało to tak, że tylko chodzę i się rządzę, szczególnie po dzisiejszym kilkukrotnym anulowaniu edycji pewnego użytkownika. Poza tym... poprawiałem dzisiaj znacznie gorsze artykuły i możesz mi wierzyć, że nie patrzyłem kto stworzył artykuł. Po prostu jeśli poprawiam coś tuż po tym jak ktoś to stworzył, to wolę dołączyć swoją opinię jeśli na prawdę artykuł uważam za dobry. Prawdę mówiąc zmieniłem tylko formatowanie na te które pokazał mi Wedkarski oraz zmieniłem jedno zdanie, czyli praktycznie niczego nie zrobiłem. Trochę to głupie, bo moja edycja według wikii jest warta ile Twoja, a nawet więcej bo przecież jest oznaczona jako "ostatnia", dlatego wolałem dodać krótką notkę, że doceniam pracę twórcy artykułu. Szczególnie, że w ostatnim czasie było sporo super mega małych edycji, które tak na prawdę za dużo nie wnosiły, a były tak samo punktowane jak wszystko inne. Poza tym czasem miewam mieszane uczucia, gdy sam siedzę godzinę nad artykułem, żeby potem ktoś zamienił dwa słowa miejscami i de facto wniósł taki sam wkład jak ja. Skoro już piszemy, to nadmienię, że dzisiaj postaram się dodać kolejne punkty do tematu "Posuwamy Risenpedię do przodu" na forum. O jednym z nich już pisaliśmy, a o drugim przed chwilą napisałem do Ciebie (problem z pisaniem o zamkach i ich poziomach). Mam nadzieję, że dzisiaj albo jutro znajdziesz czas aby skomentować i wyrazić swoje zdanie na tematy które poruszę – jakby nie patrzeć mało ludzi udziela się na Risenpedii, więc każde zdanie jest na wagę złota. Pozdrawiam, Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 20:20, wrz 28, 2014 (UTC) Re: zbędne edycje przepraszam pomyliło mi się coś nie pamiętam o co chodziło Oseron (dyskusja) 19:06, wrz 29, 2014 (UTC) Re: Szablon:Pomoc Zrobione, z tym, że nie dodałem informacji o FAQ, bo i tak Risenpedia:FAQ automatycznie przekierowuje do regulaminu :). Gdybyś dalej potrzebował pomocy – pisz śmiało. — Light22(dyskusja) 19:50, paź 5, 2014 (UTC) RE:Trzy sprawy 1. Już pierwsze zdanie trzeba zmienić Ten poradnik przeznaczony jest dla wszystkich, którzy pragną wzbogacić artykuły na Gothicpedii w grafiki. - jest to mały błąd przy kopiowaniu, ale jednak jest. W drugim zdaniu jest literówka i innych zdjęć a wiki. - kolejny bardzo mały błąd, w sumie miałem sprawdzić artykuł pod innym kątem, ale na takie rzeczy warto zwrócić uwagę przy okazji. Moim zdaniem do listy programów z których polecamy korzystać warto dodać klienta Steam - pozwala on na przechwytywanie obrazu w formacie *.png, do tego robi screeny bezstratne. No i jest wymagany do dwóch z trzech Risenów do działania (nie licząc wersji niemieckojęzycznych). Ale nie uważam tego za jakąś specjalnie istotną zmianę, do tego trzeba by było napisać specjalną instrukcję jak włączyć bezstratne robienie screenów... Pewnie ta zmiana wprowadzi więcej zamętu niż pozytywnych informacji. Dalej w zrzuty ekranu do InfoBoksów warto by było napisać Bezimienny lub Zagubiony, w końcu w Risen 3 ciężko o to, aby Bezimienny miał inny strój niż domyślny. Moim zdaniem warto też dodać informację, żeby robić screeny na, w miarę możliwości, neutralnym tle, nie zlewającym się z przedmiotem fotografowanym. W dziale Broń biała: obecny akapit powinien dotyczyć tylko R1, gdzie możliwe jest położenie broni gdzie się chce. Co do R2 i R3 można by polecić moją metodę - kazać kontrolowanemu przez nas bohaterowi parować ciosy wybraną bronią (prawym przyciskiem myszy), a potem za pomocą odpowiednich komend (o ile są dostępne) zapauzować grę i wykorzystać wolną kamerę aby zrobić zdjęcie od wewnętrznej strony ręki. Gdyby zrobić screen z drugiej strony ręka zasłaniałaby większą część broni. 2. Według zapisów w dzienniku nazywa się on Teleport na odludziach Antigui, chyba o tą nazwę Ci chodziło. 3. Czułbym się zaszczycony, tylko nie jestem pewien jakie prawa i obowiązki by mnie dotyczyły. Jeśli zgodziłbyś mi się wszystko pokrótce wytłumaczyć to z wielką chęcią dołączyłbym do grona administratorów. Pozdrawiam, Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 20:29, paź 6, 2014 (UTC) Tak, oczywiście. Wybacz, chyba nie wyraziłem się jasno w tej kwestii. Pozdrawiam, Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 18:26, paź 7, 2014 (UTC) Re: Nowy admin Słusznie. Zapytałem Xenonisbada, co o tym sądzi. Pozdrawiam, — Wedkarski 12:32, paź 8, 2014 (UTC) wygląd tło według mnie jest bardzo fajne ale czy mógłbyś zmienić kolor odnośników. Chcę żebyś zmieił kolor odnośników gdyż obecny kolor odnośników zlewa się z tłem. Pozdrawiam Oseron (dyskusja) 16:02, paź 8, 2014 (UTC) RE:Aktywność Nie ma się czym przejmować, każdy czasem ma mniej a czasem więcej czasu, więc naturalną koleją rzeczy jest, że każdemu czasami aktywność spada do zera ;) Każdy z nas ma własne życie na które trzeba poświęcić należytą ilość czasu, nie można przecież oczekiwać, że codziennie znajdzie się siłę i czas aby przysiąść do Risenpedii. Szczególnie, że niektóre rzeczy, aby zrobić je porządnie, wymagają spokojnie kilku godzin, jak nie więcej. Najlepiej, jeśli nie masz zbytnio czasu, postarać udzielać się na forach oraz tworzyć miniedycje przy ostatnio edytowanych artykułach. Nikt wtedy nawet nie pomyśli, że Twój spadek aktywności jest związany z tym, że postanowiłeś porzucić Risenpedię albo coś w tym stylu. Wtedy też nie będziesz się miał z czego tłumaczyć :P Pozdrawiam, Xenonisbad (dyskusja) 19:30, paź 19, 2014 (UTC)